


Clothes of an Enemy, Face of a Friend

by Heulo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heulo/pseuds/Heulo
Summary: “You’ve always been a good friend to me, Luz. You’ve always seen the good in me, no matter how mean I was to you or anyone else. You helped me become a better person and I hope to continue on that path.” Her hold on Luz continued to loosen, “thank you for always being so kind to me. I’ll always cherish the memories we made together. I promise to meet you again soon, whether I be a friend or a foe.”Amity smiled down at her. The tears that spilled from her eyes rolled down her cheeks and fell, wetting Luz’ face.“Please don’t come to hate me.”Continued after the events of 'Young Blood, Old Souls'.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Dreamscape

Luz kicked open the door to her bedroom, that was more like a closet, and allowed herself to collapse onto her bed in a starfish position, sighing in relief as her head sunk into her pillow. King soon came in after and joined her, patting his little paws on the blanket and doing a spin before lying down. 

“Today,” Luz said with a pause, “was a rough day.”

“You can say that again.” King agreed with a yawn.

Luz propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at him, unimpressed. “All _you_ did was run around demanding that we make you snacks while I was _trying_ to teach Eda and Lilith how to do spells the Luz way.”

“I’ll have you know, I am a very hungry demon. If I don’t get my snacks I could starve and die! Is that what you want Luz, is it?” King exclaimed.

Luz rolled her eyes, “oh don’t be so dramatic, you little goofball. Though it was pretty funny watching Lilith run around the kitchen trying to find all the ingredients. It’s weird that she couldn’t find the snail slime, I could have sworn that we had some…”

King giggled in that gremlin way of his and Luz grinned at him.

“You didn’t…” She said, eyes lighting up.

“I did! She may be on our side now, but that doesn’t mean that some harmless revenge isn’t called for.” King said proudly.

Luz chuckled and reached over, scratching his back. He kicked his paw in content and made a soft ‘neh’ sound.

“I’ll let it pass this time, but no more interruptions from now on! I’ll take you out on the weekends to Bonesborough and get as many snacks as you want if you let me teach my lessons in peace. Deal?”

“Deal!” King replied, then snuggled his head into the blanket. “For now, this King is signing off. Goodnight, Luz.” 

“Goodnight, King.” Luz replied softly, smiling in adoration as he already began to snore. She had to resist the urge to make a fuss over his cuteness.

She stretched her limbs, then reached over to pick up her phone. The screen came to life and revealed messages from her mother that she hadn’t gotten the chance to reply to. She grimaced as her eyes skimmed over them.

**9:38am**

**Good morning** **cariño** **. I hope that you have a good day at camp <3, mama**

**12:13pm**

**Miss you mija. saw someone reading that weird book of yours in the waiting room today. Couldnt help but think of you :o <3**

**5:27pm**

There was a photo attached of her mother smiling, with the text:

**Proud of you** **cariño** **. Cant wait to see you in 2 months :D**

**10:35pm**

**Had an exhausting day today. text me soon! I want to hear how summer camp is going. Love you & sweet dreams <3 <3 mama**

Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a shaky sigh. Luz hated lying to her mom like this, but it wasn’t like she could just tell her about where she really was. ‘Hey mom! Funny story, I’m actually in the demon realm! Oh but don’t worry, I’m only in danger, like, 90% of the time!’ She could picture the disappointment on her mom’s face already. It stabbed at her heart, her emotions like a tidal wave washing over her. It was like trying to avoid causing an avalanche; make one wrong move and it’s all over.

She began to type her response, but stopped and winced as her wrist throbbed with pain. She had spent the entire day drawing glyph after glyph for Eda and Lilith to practice. They even ran out of paper at one point and Luz had to resort to drawing them on leaves. This proved to be a challenge because they were either so crunchy that they broke as soon as the nib of her pen touched them or so moist that they refused to absorb the ink. Safe to say, she made a mental note to stock up on paper for future lessons.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she sniffled and typed a quick response, ignoring the pain.

**11:48pm**

**Hey mom! Today was a great day. I had a lot of fun with my new friends. So much fun that I didn’t get the chance to reply! Sorry about that haha. Love you and can’t wait to see you soon <3 <3**

She hit send and set her phone to the side. Swallowing her guilt, she turned onto her side and bathed in the moon’s glow that shone in through the window above her. It relaxed her and she reflected on how her life was _actually_ going.

  
So, not only does she have to lie to her mom about where she was and what she was doing, she now has no way to go back to the human realm, to home, due to her sacrificing the portal so that it wouldn’t fall into Emperor Belos’ hands. That was a major yikes, but a necessary yikes. Then there’s Lilith. Having her live in the Owl House was a change that she and everyone else was still getting used to. It was weird not having her try to arrest or capture Eda so that she can bring her to the Emperor, and it was _even weirder_ that they now shared the same curse. One owl beast was a party, two is… well, two is a disaster waiting to happen. Not only that, but she now has to teach them how to do spells her way, which proved to be challenging since it used to come so naturally to them. Lilith was fortunate enough to retain some of her natural magic, but it was unpredictable and almost cost Luz her head one time when she tried to perform it. Because of this, they all agreed that it was best that she and Eda learned Luz' way and in return, they’ll do what they can to teach Luz what they know. On top of that, they all had to actively work to find a cure for the both of them but all of their current research was getting them nowhere. 

Despite all this, there was still an issue with someone that bothered her the most.

Amity.

It had been a month since she had last seen or heard from her. The last time they were together was the same day as the Grudgby match. Luz had walked Amity home after they had tea with everyone in the Owl House, wanting to make sure that she got home safely, and Amity had assured her that she’d be healed in no time given that her family had access to the best healers in the Boiling Isles. Since then Luz has been anticipating Amity’s return, even going as far as to try and sneak into the Blight manor on the second week of her absence with Willow and Gus.

That didn’t go so well.

They barely got halfway up the driveway before the Blight’s three-headed guard dog, Cerberus, chased them out. Luz was lucky enough to still have her ankles intact after that.

She had also asked around the school, trying to find answers, but no one knew where she was. Even the twins, Emira and Edric, seemed to have gone missing as confirmed by the upperclassman and the teacher of the Illusion track. When this was brought up to principal Bump, he suggested that they may have gone on vacation and that their absence was only temporary. However, Luz had a sneaking suspicion that he knows more than he’s letting on. 

“Where are you Amity...” Luz murmured to herself, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep began to take over. She had been thinking for way too long, her thoughts now becoming nonsense. Her consciousness ebbed and before she knew it, she slipped away from the world that was not her own.

-

_“Gus! Willow! Wait up!” Luz yelled. She was chasing after her friends on the beach._

_It was a beautiful day today. The sun beamed down on them as they ran, their laughter filling the air. The sand beneath her feet glistened like tiny crystals and was surprisingly cool against her soles. The waves of the ocean greeted the shore with a share of its contents and left with a goodbye that was all too soon, only its treasures to be remembered by. Luz didn’t know how they got here, just that she was filled with happiness and joy. She wanted this feeling to last forever._

_She jumped and spun around in the air on impulse and when she landed, a glyph appeared at her feet. It flashed and suddenly a gust of wind launched her upwards, sending her hurtling through the air and over her friends. They stared up at her, their mouths agape._

_“Hey, that’s not fair! We agreed not to use magic!” Willow protested._

_“Yeah! That’s cheating!” Gus said, backing her up._

_Luz landed in front of them and turned around, running backwards. She shrugged innocently. “Sorry guys! I must have forgotten.”_

_They slowed down but just before they came to a stop, Luz’ foot caught on something and she fell and tumbled backwards, catching a mouthful of sand in her mouth. She scrambled onto her hands and knees and began to hack and spit._

_“Agh, yuck! Gross!” She cried out, cringing at the feeling of grains of sand grinding against her teeth._

_Gus rushed over to her with a bottle of water, which she immediately rinsed out her mouth with. It was weird, she didn’t remember seeing him have that while they were running._

_Willow knelt beside her and rubbed her back, “Are you okay, Luz?”_

_“Never better!” Luz wheezed, then gargled some more water to spit out again. When she was satisfied that enough sand was removed from her mouth, she knelt back and looked between the two, a blush now creeping up on her face._

_“Ugh, that was so disgusting. I’m so sorry that you both had to see that.”_

_Willow and Gus only laughed and helped Luz to her feet, telling her not to worry about it and that everyone’s been there at some point, whatever that was supposed to mean. She brushed the sand off her pants and took the time to look around her. Her smile fell to a frown when she realised something was off._

_“Gus, Willow… why are we in the human realm? We’re not supposed to be here.” Luz said, looking around in confusion. There was something familiar about this place, but she couldn’t place her finger on it._

_Her friends looked at each other, then back to Luz. They didn’t reply, only smiled and began walking in sync, away from Luz and to what looked like a trail that led off the beach. Luz followed, now creeped out. It didn’t make any sense._

_What the heck was happening?_

_“C’mon guys, this is a joke, right? Is this some weird illusion spell that you’ve been working on, Gus? Because woah! You got me. You got me real good, so can we stop whatever this is? You guys are giving me the heebie-jeebies… guys?”_

_Once again, they didn’t reply and she reluctantly continued to follow. The trail brought them into a forest with trees that hosted leaves of many colours. It seemed to be autumn. She half expected students from the Illusion track to jump out behind cover and spook her, laughing and explaining how it was all just a prank set up by the twins, but that was a stupid expectation. There was no way they would know about this place, because this was…_

_“Hey, stop!” Luz shouted, stomping her foot onto the ground._

_“This place... You shouldn’t know about this place. My dad, he… he took me here before he… how do you know about this?! What are we doing here?!” She yelled._

_Gus and Willow’s smile faltered, as if taken aback by something, then their heads tilted to the side. They both began to speak in unison, but it was through a feminine voice that was not their own._

_“My oh my, you caught on quick, little light. I must say, I’m quite impressed.”_

_Luz watched in horror as her friends’ bodies morphed together as if they were made of dough, becoming unrecognisable. There were no sounds of cracking bones or blood and guts squishing together, just a soft hum of magic and an ever increasing glow. Luz took a few steps back, stumbled over a branch and fell onto her bottom. She brought her arms up to shield her eyes as the light became unbearable._

_“What… what is happening…?” she whispered._

_Even when the light died, she didn’t dare lower her arms, as if keeping them up would protect her in some way. There was a moment of silence before she heard that voice again._

_“You can look now. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” The voice was soft, ethereal and seemed to echo on itself._

_“I-I’m not sure if I want to… what if you’re some hideous monster who’s gonna eat me as soon as I lower my arms? O-or what if I turn to stone?!” Luz said in horror._

_A gentle laugh came from whoever was before her, a laugh that took away her fear and made her feel somewhat at ease._

_“You have a creative mind, little light, but fret not. I was sent here by Amity Blight, who I believe is a friend of yours.”_

_That was all the convincing she needed._

_Luz brought her arms down by her sides and her eyes widened in awe, a gasp escaping her lips._

_Before her sat a shimmering black fox, whose fur seemed to hold the stars themselves. The fur on their paws was like golden socks and the tip of their tail looked like it had been dipped in golden paint. There was also a golden symbol of the moon on their forehead. Within their eyes held galaxies, in which Luz found herself getting lost in the longer that she stared._

_“My name is Dreamscape, a demon who is the cause of all dreams across the universe. I am the bridge between all realities. My existence allows all beings to temporarily indulge in worlds that they can only ever dream of, the only requirement being sleep. I am currently bound to the Blight family through an ancient curse that has been cast upon me. Tonight, Amity Blight has summoned me to connect you and her together within your dreams. Do you consent?”_

_“I, uh… woah. Um, yes?” Luz squeaked._

_“Very well, follow me.” Dreamscape said._

_Luz stumbled to her feet and followed Dreamscape further into the forest. She couldn’t take her eyes off their shimmering fur._

_“It is rude to stare, little light.” Dreamscape stated._

_“Oh right! Yeah, sorry. It’s just uh, this isn’t something you experience everyday, y’know? Or like, this isn’t something you experience throughout your_ lifetimes. _T_ _his is quite the shocker! So uh… this is a dream, huh?” Luz yammered._

_Dreamscape sighed, “yes, this is a dream. I apologise for bringing you to this particular place, but unfortunately it is required that minds are connected through places that impose vulnerability. Amity is waiting for you here.”_

_“Here? Where’s here-” Luz faltered as they stopped before a bench. She knew this bench. She hadn’t seen this thing in years. The paint was chipped now, a once impressive paint job now ugly, and the wood was beginning to rot. Luz had a feeling that if she were to sit on it, it would collapse under her weight. She stepped forward and brushed a few leaves off the arm rest, revealing 2 names etched into the wood._

_It was her and her father’s._

_“I hate to rush you…” Dreamscape said and Luz turned to them, nodding in understanding._

_“Yeah yeah, sorry.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath, pushing down memories she’d rather not think of. “What is it you need me to do?”_

_“I need you to sit on the bench.”_

_Luz regarded it with hesitation._

_“I’m not sure about that one, chief…”_

_“You must. We are running out of time and this is the only way to connect you with Amity. Time is different here than in the waking world. It passes much quicker than you think. Once you wake up, I cannot establish a connection between you two again. On top of that, I can only connect minds for a small period of time, otherwise you’ll both be trapped in the dream realm forever. So please, hurry.” Dreamscape urged._

_Understanding the direness of the situation, though still hesitant, she decided it was best not to delay any further. Luz tentatively sat down on the bench and-_

_-and suddenly Dreamscape and the forest was gone. There was no longer a bench beneath her, but a bed. She looked around and realised that she was now in a bedroom. Books were scattered across the floor and balanced unevenly on the bedside table, and the walls were a deep red that provided no warmth within its confines. On them were posters of Lilith and other authority figures that Luz didn’t recognise that encouraged to ‘_ **_JOIN THE EMPEROR’S COVEN_ ** **_TODAY!_ ** **_’_ ** _The darkness of the room made them seem threatening and forceful. Something caught in the corner of her eye and reeled her in. She squinted to see past the gloom and was surprised to find that, in the corner of the room, covered in dust and clutched in the claws of the shadows, was a box filled with ‘The Good Witch Azura’ books, figurines and fanart of…_

_“Amity!” Luz exclaimed then, just as the name escaped her lips, she realised that she wasn’t the only one sitting on the bed._

_“Luz?” Said the voice of her friend and in a tone that seemed to be that of disbelief._

_Both of them turned around at the same time._

_Gold met brown._

_“I-” Amity started, but Luz didn’t let her finish. She leapt the bridge between them and tackled Amity into a hug, knocking her off the bed and onto the floor. Amity hit it with a soft ‘oomf,’ her grip on Luz just as strong._

_“I missed you so much!” Luz cried, her voice muffled as she buried her face into Amity’s cowl. The familiar scent of apple filled her nose and she took a moment to breathe it in, warmth filling her chest. She never thought that she’d miss a smell this much in her life._

_“Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I haven’t seen you in a month! A month!” She raised herself to look at Amity and her heart panged with pain._

_The girl beneath her was smiling through tears that dampened her cheeks and her eyes wore a kind of sadness that Luz couldn’t understand. Amity was paler than usual and her hair was unkempt, released from its usual ponytail and looking like it had been pulled on out of frustration and stress. Dark circles rimmed her puffy, bloodshot eyes. Luz could tell that she hadn’t been sleeping very well._

_Amity reached up and cupped Luz’ cheeks with her hands; her touch delicate, as if afraid that she wasn’t truly there._

_“I missed you too. More than you possibly imagine.” Amity croaked, her voice broken. “I’m so sorry for any worry that I’ve caused you, it’s just… it’s just…”_

_Her voice caught in a sob and her hold on Luz tightened._

_“Amity, Amity, It’s okay. Give yourself a moment.” Luz reassured. It was heart breaking to see her friend like this._

_Luz got up from on top of her and helped Amity to her feet and onto the bed, where they sat down next to each other. She held onto Amity’s hand with both of hers, rubbing soothing circular motions with her thumb against the skin of her_ _palm. She listened as Amity’s breathing calmed, her shoulders becoming untense and her body relaxing. Her sobs softened._

_“Are you okay to speak to me now?.. We don’t have much time.“ Luz reminded, though she held back urgency from her voice._

_Amity nodded and cleared her throat._

_“I am so thankful that Dreamscape connected us in time.” Amity said quietly, her gaze fixated on the circular motions of Luz’ thumb. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, collecting on her chin. “I’ve been trying for days to get the summoning spell right. This was the last chance I had and I… I’m just so thankful that it finally worked.”_

_Amity turned to her, wearing that same broken smile. She continued._

_“I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have the chance to speak to you again.”_

_A pit fell in Luz’ stomach._

_“What do you mean by that? Why wouldn’t you be able to speak to me again?” Luz asked, alarmed and confused._

_Her head was spinning. There was too much being thrown at her at once, too much for her to process. She felt like she was driving on ice; going so fast that if she were to slam on the breaks, there would be no possible way for her to stop. It was out of her control._

_“Do you promise not to hate me?”_

_“I-I don’t understand…” Luz replied, lips quivering._

_“Please, just answer.”_

_Luz looked at her and saw herself in the tears of those golden eyes. There was fear there now, the same fear that she saw in those eyes on Grom night. The fear of rejection, of hatred. The fear of losing what’s most precious to you. That fear was now directed at Luz and she wanted nothing more than to take it away._

_She squeezed Amity’s hand._

_“I promise.”_

_A long, shaky breath left Amity’s lips and her gaze met the floor. She turned herself away from Luz, her hand escaping the comfort of her grip._

_“There is a lot that I have been hiding from you, Luz. I was planning to tell you after we graduated, when I thought that I’d be in control of things, but plans have changed after your encounter with the Emperor. Everything is happening so quickly and I…” She paused, “there’s nothing I can do about it.”_

_Amity stood and faced the tapestry on her wall. It glared down at her, as if daring her to defy what it represented. It belonged to the Emperor’s Coven._

_“From today on, I will become a member of the Emperor’s Coven and live to serve under Emperor Belos. I will enforce our will across the Boiling Isles and prosecute those who do not abide by law. Those who do not conform to a coven will face petrification and…” Amity trailed off as teardrops fell onto her hands._

_It was as if she was reading off a script._

_Words that had been said many times before._

_Luz stood and put a hand on Amity’s shoulder, turning her around so that she faced her. She wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist and rested her chin on her_ _shoulder, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. She felt Amity’s breath hitch in her throat._

_“Amity, you don’t have to go through this. I don’t really know or understand what’s going on here, but I_ do know _Amity Blight. I know you wouldn’t join the Emperor’s Coven by choice, you’re above that.” Luz took a step back, her hands finding Amity’s once more. “Let me come find you and we can get out of this together. You don’t have to serve anyone. You’re your own witch!”_

_There was a flicker of something that appeared on Amity’s face. Hope. Her eyes were contemplating, searching for the promise that Luz had to offer, and her lips were parted as if to breathe in words._

_But that hope was fleeting and was soon replaced by anger._

_“No!” Amity shouted, startling the peace between them._

_She shoved Luz back, teeth gritted and eyes wild._

_“You don’t know anything, Luz! You think that everything is so simple, that you’re able to fix anything with your stupid cutesy antics, but that’s not going to work this time! You’re not even part of this world!” Amity’s hands balled into fists and she screwed her eyes shut._

_“You’re just a human who can’t even do real magic!”_

_Her eyes shot open and her hands flew to her mouth, her anger quelling. Amity’s lips trembled at the sight of hurt on Luz’ face, and she reached forward with her hand, regret sinking in._

_“Luz, no. I didn’t mean it, I-”_

_Amity was cut off as the room suddenly began to violently shake. The floor became unstable, the floorboards creaking and snapping in half. Luz was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall, crumpling to the floor. There was no pain, just panic as she fumbled around in the dark for something to hold onto. Her hand finally found the bed frame and she held on for dear life. The room was starting to collapse, the walls stripping away and getting sucked into the void as well as the floor that was gradually vanishing beneath her._

_“Luz!”_

_Luz’ head snapped towards the sound of Amity, who was holding onto the wooden leg of the opposite side of the bed. Tears streamed from her eyes._

_“Luz, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. This… this is the last time that we can ever talk as friends!” Amity roared._

_Luz watched as Amity struggled to her feet and slowly began to make her way over to her, her mint green hair whipping in the wind caused by the void. Luz moved too, trying to meet her half-way._

_“Amity! You don’t have to do this!” She shouted, nails digging into the wooden frame. “Let me help you!”_

_The box filled with ‘The Good Witch Azura’ stuff toppled and its contents scattered. The books and figurines fell into nothingness, but the fanart got caught in the wind and flew over the bed. A sheet of paper caught on Luz and instinctively she grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket. They were getting closer now._

_“You don’t get it Luz! This has been planned for me my entire life. There is no escaping this. Even if I do come with you, they’d find me. I just need you to trust me! Tell me you trust me!” Amity begged._

_The walls were gone now, as well as everything else that surrounded the bed. The floorboards beneath Luz’ feet shuddered and snapped and she didn’t have enough time to react before they were gone beneath her feet. Her body dropped and her grip on the bed frame slipped. She cried out and screwed her eyes shut, but something caught her. She forced her eyes open and found Amity hanging over the side of the bed, her hands clasped onto Luz’ wrists._

_“Tell me you trust me!” Amity repeated._

_“I-I trust you!” Luz yelled, her legs dangling, “I trust you with all my heart!”_

_“Then you’ll trust that what I’m doing is for the good of everyone. For you, Luz!”_

_Amity’s grip began to loosen and Luz cried out in alarm._

_“A-Amity, wait! What are you doing?!”_

_“You’ve always been a good friend to me, Luz. You’ve always seen the good in me, no matter how mean I was to you or anyone else. You helped me become a better person and I hope to continue on that path.” Her hold on Luz continued to loosen, “thank you for always being so kind to me. I’ll always cherish the memories we made together. I promise to meet you again soon, whether I be a friend or a foe.”_

_Amity smiled down at her. The tears that spilled from her eyes rolled down her cheeks and fell, wetting Luz’ face._

_“Please don’t come to hate me.”_

_Amity let go and Luz fell into the darkness, crying out Amity’s name. The last thing she saw was 3 words mouthed by Amity's lips before the rest of the floorboards were stripped and the bed was torn apart, throwing Amity in the opposite direction as they both hurtled through nothingness. And then-_

-And then she jolted upright in her bed in the Owl House, screaming out Amity’s name as her hands clutched at her chest.

King was immediately by her side, having been startled awake, and looked at her with grave concern.

“Luz! What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t answer him.

Luz could only stare at him and shake her head in dismay. Her body felt heavy, as if a crushing weight had been thrown onto her shoulders.

King, worried and unsure what to do, ran for the door. He flung it open and she listened as he yelled for Eda, the sound of his voice fading up the stairs. There was some commotion, but it faded to the back of her mind, the events of what just happened playing over and over again in her head. She could still hear Amity’s voice roaring over the wind.

She looked down at hands against her chest and slowly released the death grip she had on her shirt. The ache in her wrist was nothing compared to that of her heart. Something caught her attention and her eyes drifted downwards to find a piece of paper sticking out of her shorts. She reached down and took it out, her heart lurching in her chest as she smoothed it out. Turning it around, her eyes widened at the sight of the picture that was drawn.

It was Luz drawn as Azura and Amity drawn as Hecate, doing the pose shown on book 5 where they held Azura’s staff in triumph together. Though in this redraw they were looking at each other, smiles bright and eyes filled with hope.

Luz’s body shook as she began to sob and she brought the piece of paper to her chest, hunching over as tears spilled from her eyes.

This was nothing like book 5.


	2. Tired eyes, Marked hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be minor violence within this chapter and throughout this fic. Please read at your own discretion.

“The three adventurers had finally done it. After 5 gruelling days of climbing the treacherous mountain and facing the harsh elements of the world, they had finally arrived. They stood before the dragon’s lair, the entrance tall and wide with jagged rocks hanging above. It resembled the gaping mouth of monster. Valto, the leader of the three, puffed out his chest and stepped forward, releasing his sword from its sheath.”

“‘Malinda! I have come to save the princess and take her back to the castle whence she was kidnapped. Come out with her now or I will have no choice but to slay you!'”

“There was silence for a moment, then a loud rumble came from within the lair. They could hear laughter! The voice that spoke back was thunderous and not at all rattled by such a lame threat.”

“‘Your threat means naught to me, human. You step one foot in this cave and darkness will be the last thing you’ll ever see. Turn back now if you know what’s good for you!’ Malinda boomed.”

“The adventurers looked at one another. They really wished that it didn’t have to come to this, that the dragon would let up and give them the princess so that they all may live to see another day. But now it looked like they had no other choice. Swallowing their fear and holding their heads up high, the three adventurers let out a mighty battle cry and charged forth into the tenebrous dragon’s lair. Darkness consumed them and they ran until light found them again, only to stop in horror as they were met with the sight of-”

Luz’ alarm let out a wail and broke the suspense within the room. 

A chorus of disappointed ‘boos’ and ‘awws’ erupted from the group of children gathered in front of her. She poked the screeching creature in the eyeball, silencing it, and smiled apologetically at them.

“Sorry guys, that’s as far as we’re gonna get for this week. I don’t wanna upset any monster mama or papas by keeping you all here late.” Luz said.

“But it was just getting to the good part! We want to hear about the dragon killing the humans and keeping the princess all to herself!” Usurper whined.

“Yeah! Give us violence!” Braxus chimed in.

A chant for bloodshed and carnage unleashed from the group and Luz made a shushing gesture with her hands,“shh! You’re gonna get me kicked out again! Look, you’ll get your violence next week. I promise.”

Abigail, who was the youngest, crossed her arms and made a ‘hmph!’ sound as she stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

“ _Amity_ would have read longer for us.”

Luz’ face paled and her eyes shifted to the book on her lap, taken off guard by the comment. Her eyes became glossy with unshed tears and she swallowed thickly, unable to come up with a retort.

The last time she saw Amity was 2 years ago.

The memories of that day haunted her, bringing with them empty promises and a vortex of emotions that she always found herself getting sucked in no matter how hard she tried to escape from its pull. She lost one of her best friends to the Emperor’s Coven that day. Luz wasn’t even sure if she was still alive and if she was, that left an uncertainty in her future.

If she were to see Amity again, would she be her friend or her enemy? 

Would they have to fight? 

Luz didn’t like the thought of fighting. Fighting always meant that someone had to get hurt and she didn’t know if she had it in her to hurt Amity. She liked to think that she was still her friend, afterall she-

“Miss Luz?” 

Luz’ head snapped up at the sound of Usurper’s voice. The children were looking at her with concern in their eyes. She cracked a smile and adjusted her faltering façade, leaning into them. Her voice dropped to a menacing whisper and she brought her hand up to the side of her mouth, “what did I tell you about hating on Miss Luz? If Miss Amity hears about this she’s gonna be _very_ upset. So upset that she might decide not to read to you guys anymore and cancel story time altogether! We wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“N-no ma’am!” Abigail piped.

“Good, now,” Luz leaned back in her seat, then continued, “off you go to your parents. We’ll continue the story same time next week.”

The kids scrambled to their little feet and scurried out of the room, shouting ‘thank you!’ and ‘see ya next week!’ over their shoulders. When they had all filtered out of the room, Luz allowed herself to take a few deep breaths as an attempt to regain her composure, repeating Eda’s advice over in her head. 

_‘In for 7, hold, out for 10’_

  
She hated that such a small comment was enough to rattle her, to almost send her spiralling again. She had set one task for herself during story time; **don’t cry in front of the damn kids.** Yet here she was, blinking away her tears and trying her best not to let her emotions get the best of her. It was never easy. Everyday it stung the same, never less, though some days were easier to cope than others. If she had the choice, she probably would be in the Owl House right now, absorbing herself in books to distract her thoughts or wallowing in self-pity within the lonely confines of her bedroom.

Unfortunately, that choice was stripped from her by a certain someone who left to frolic with the Emperor’s Coven.

A few weeks after her last interaction with Amity, an enraged mama monster found the Owl House and almost hammered down its doors, demanding to speak with Luz who had to be practically dragged from her bedroom. The mother went on about how unprofessional it was of her not to show up to story time for the children and something about jeopardising the wonders of their imagination. When asked what the heck she was talking about, it was revealed that Amity had arranged that Luz would be the one to take over story time during her absence. Feeling too guilty to say no and, admittedly, fearing for her life, Luz apologised to the mother and promised that she would show up on time from then on.

Now here she was, 2 years later, reading stories for the children in Amity’s place.

Luz pinched the bridge of her nose and began to grumble incoherently to herself, cursing Amity out in Spanish, but stopped as Abigail’s head popped out from behind the door frame.

“I-I’m sorry for what I said! Please don’t tell Miss Amity!” She squeaked.

Luz waved her hand as if to chase off the comment from earlier, “nah, it’s fine. I guess I gotta learn how to be as cool as her.” 

She offered a reassuring smile and Abigail beamed at her, then left. Luz listened as her tiny feet ran down the corridor, then quirked an eyebrow as they ran back. Abigail’s pigtails bounced as her head peaked around the doorframe again, her cheeks flushed from exertion.

“Oh yeah, mama told me to tell you that you need to change your clothes! We can all see your belly button!” She said with a giggle.

She ran off again as Luz shrieked and tried and failed to pull the hem of her hoodie down over her stomach.

Yup. She was gonna have to deal with that.

Luz left the library and headed back to the Owl House, which she was still coming to terms with calling home. She made a quick stop at Moldling’s Bakery and went round back to search through the trash, found what she was looking for, then carried on. Her feet found the familiar path and she followed it until the trees gave away to a clearing where the house rested. Hooty spotted her and whooped, his weird tube like body extending to meet her half-way. She smiled as he wrapped around her, giving her his version of a hug which she gladly returned.

“Hey Luzzzz!” Hooty drawled in that shrill voice of his.

“Heya Hooty.” Luz replied.

She patted his head and allowed him to pick her up, enjoying the rush of wind that filled her ears and flowed through her hair as she was brought to the door of the Owl House. He sat her down and twisted his head in an angle that shouldn’t be possible.

“Did you bring what I asked for?” He asked.

“You bet I did!” 

Luz reached into her pockets and proudly presented the requested item. It was a mouldy cupcake topped with a sickly looking layer of hardened frosting. She couldn’t help but grin as Hooty’s eyes lit up.

“And it’s just how you like it,” Luz continued, then picked up a large rock. She sat the cupcake down and angled the rock above it, then let it drop. It broke on impact and split in two, leaving the cupcake unfazed.

“Oh boy!” Hooty exclaimed, then tucked into the treat with a sickening crunch.

Luz left him to devour the cupcake and pushed the door open, her mind and body relaxing at the familiar sight of the living room that was, quite literally, living. She spotted King sleeping on the sofa and tiptoed over to him, doing her best to restrain words of endearment.

“Hi King.” Luz greeted, her voice a whisper. Her fingers combed through his fur and she planted a gentle kiss on his skull, being careful not to disturb the paper crown on his head. She made it a few months ago and he hadn’t taken it off since.

Something crashed in the kitchen, followed by the sound of muted voices. Luz left King where he slept and crept towards the commotion, her hand sliding into her shoulder bag and taking hold of whatever glyphs she could find. She approached the corner, waited and then jumped out with a meek battle cry. Something flew at her and she yelped, barely managing to dodge it as she threw herself to the side. She looked at the wall where it hit and watched as a handful of red goop slid down with a sickening squelch.

“Oops, sorry kid,” Eda snorted from the far side of the table, a mound of the weird substance in front of her, “I was aiming at Lily.”

She glanced over at Lilith, who was standing at the far side of the kitchen with a trash can lid acting as a shield in one hand and a handful of green mushy goop in the other. Her cheeks flushed and the lid fell from her grip with a clang. She straightened and cleared her throat, resuming her usual refined poise.

“Hu- _Luz_ , we weren’t expecting you to be home so soon.” Lilith said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. 

“Uh, I always get home at this time?” Luz responded, an eyebrow raised. Her hand slowly retracted from her shoulder bag and closed around the strap instead.

Lilith’s eyes darted to the clock hanging on the wall. They widened and she whirled to Eda, “you could have at least _said_ something, Edalyn!”

“And miss the chance to watch your flawless image get bruised? Ha! You wish.” Eda retorted.

Luz looked between the two and allowed herself to smile. It was hard to imagine that just 2 years ago they were fighting each other, the animosity between the two long since dissipating. They were now equals, burdened by the same curse, and treated each other as such. Seeing them get up to childish antics like this was part of what got her through the pain of the past two years. They helped her cope with the loss of connection from both Amity and her mom and for that, she felt like she owed them the world.

“Aww look,” Eda said, her voice teasing, “she got that goofy smile on her face. That’s a rare sight these days.”

“That’s not true, I smile plenty!” Luz huffed.

“ _Fake smiles_ don’t count, kid. You smile for real as much as you sleep, which isn’t a lot.” 

“That’s, well… that’s…” Luz stood there for a moment as she tripped over her words, her mouth moving up and down like a fish blowing bubbles. She pawed at her eye bags, then decided to give up on a response as she turned to Liltih and ignored Eda, “what are you guys doing anyways?” 

Lilith walked over to the table and picked up a cloth, wiping the green goop from her hand, “King found a human recipe book in the ‘Great Garbage Room’, as they call it, and suggested that Eda and I make a human dish for you as thanks for all your help these past 2 years. _Unfortunately_ , the ingredients that we have here aren’t quite on par as those from your realm.”

Luz looked at the gunky mess on the table. It seemed to have a life of its own as it bubbled and wheezed, its body folding in on itself. It smelled like old cabbage.

“Yeahhh, that’s definitely not from my world. Well, unless we’re talking about school dinners.” She paused, then looked between Lilith and Eda, “wait, what’s the ‘Great Garbage Room’?”

Eda frowned, “you’ve been living here for 2 years and you don’t know what the Great Garbage Room is?”

Luz shook her head and Eda made a face.

“Gosh kid, I would say that you’ve been living under a rock but that would mean that _I’ve_ been living under a rock and Edalyn Clawthorne _does not_ live under rocks.”

Eda reached down, picked up a sweeping brush and dustpan and threw it at Lilith. “Lily, you clean. Kid, you come with me.” 

Eda made a beckoning motion with her hands and made her way into the house, chortling as Lilith cursed at her. Luz followed, wonder sparkling in her eyes. She was almost certain that she had explored every secret of the Owl House on the days when she needed a distraction from missing her mom or Amity and thought that it was impossible for there to be anymore. How the heck could she have missed an entire room?

“This garbage room, what kinds of stuff is in it?” Luz asked.

Eda shrugged, “hard to specify. A lot of it comes from the human realm, so there’s a bunch of stuff that we don’t know the names of or how it functions. Owlbert and I have been putting junk in here up until the portal was broken.” They stopped at a locked closet and Eda searched her hair for a key, “why, is there something in particular that you’re looking for?”

Luz tugged at the hem of her cat hoodie, “some new clothes would be nice.”

The older woman looked her over and snickered, “yeah, we’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” 

She found the key and used it to unlock the door, stepping back to reveal nothing but a regular old dusty closet. Luz peered in and frowned, “there’s nothing in here.”

“That’s because you are looking forward and not down. You see that hatch on the floor? Open it.”

Luz’ eyes wandered down, just about making out the outline of the hatch in the gloom. She bent over and fumbled in the dark for a bit until her hand found the handle. The wood groaned in protest and she grunted as she pulled it open, cussing at her stupid, weak nerd arms. Light pooled out and replaced the gloom and she gasped as she looked down into an open cave filled with endless piles of junk.

“You call this a _room_?!” Luz said, awestruck. 

“Well, it was a room at first. Then we collapsed the walls and expanded it. Hooty is to thank for that, he ate the surrounding rock and created this cave we got here. We didn’t bother changing the name.” Eda said. She reached into her hair and retrieved her staff, handing it to Luz. “Owlbert will take you down, he knows the ins and outs of this place like the back of his wing. If the walls start caving in or something just as catastrophic occurs, don’t be afraid to holler.”

Eda ruffled Luz’ hair, then strode off back in the kitchen as Luz swung her legs over the staff. She gave Owlbert a gentle pat, then dropped through the hatch. They flew down at a fast but steady speed, then slowed as Luz guided them over the mountains of junk. There was something comforting about seeing so many familiar objects from the human realm, despite most of it being broken. She recognised traffic lights, car tyres, game consoles, televisions and even the iPhoneXXXXXX Plus, along with so much more.

Something glinted in the corner of her eye and she steered Owlbert towards it, excitement bubbling in her chest as a suitcase came into view. She hopped off the staff and landed beside it, marvelling at the sparkling stickers that were placed across its pink surface. Owlbert unscrewed himself and rested on her shoulders, watching curiously as Luz zipped it open and turned the flap over, revealing neatly folded clothes that looked like they didn’t belong to the owner of the suitcase. 

“Huh.” Was all Luz had to say. 

She picked out an army green jacket and a purple and white striped shirt and checked them over to make sure they were clean. There was no need for pants, she had already replaced her old ones last year with some black jeans, and her white shoes thankfully still had some kick in them. She politely asked Owlbert to turn away and then changed into the clothes, relishing in how good it felt to finally have something cover her belly. They were a tad oversized, but that didn’t bother her. She tucked the hem of her shirt into her pants and rolled up the sleeves of the jacket, liking the baggy feel.

When she was done, she threw her arms out wide and encouraged Owlbert to turn around. He gave a hoot of approval and cutely hopped on the spot. She grinned, satisfied with her new look.

They packed up Luz’ clothes and took the suitcase back with them, along with a jewellery box that looked too pretty to leave behind, and returned to the Owl House. She did a twirl for Eda and Lilith, who praised her choice of new clothes, then returned to her room before they could ask if she’d teach them any new glyphs. As much as she loved teaching them, she was drained for the day, despite it only being around 6pm. 

_‘Gotta love sleep deprivation’._

She dumped her suitcase and shoulder bag onto the floor, ignoring the rattle of jewellery that came from within, and threw herself onto her makeshift bed. She turned onto her side and snuggled into her new jacket as her eyes drifted to the 2 picture frames beside her pillow. One was of her and her mother hugging, the other was the picture that Amity drew of Luz as Azura and her as Hecate. She missed their voices, their comfort, their reassurance. She missed the way her mom would insist on giving her a hug and kiss before she left for work, even if they had argued beforehand. She missed her messages too, but nothing could be done about that. Destroying the portal had cut off their connection, their last messages having been delivered 2 years ago. 

She missed Amity’s laugh and her moments of awkwardness when she would blush and stumble on her words if Luz got too close or if she had rambled for too long. Luz had found it adorable. She wished they could go back to that, back to when their relationship was certain. Back to when her emotions weren’t so complicated towards her. There was anger, but it was a calm anger. It bubbled and boiled in her chest and she didn’t know what to do about it, fearing how it might change if she were to ever see Amity again. But there was also grief and sadness; a longing. She wanted her friend back. Then they could all get together to try and find a way back to the human realm and she could show them their house, introduce them to her mom and then-

A sob racked her body and she turned, fist slamming into the floor.

“God dammit, Amity.” Luz murmured through gritted teeth.

She rubbed her eyes with her other hand to try and stop the tears, but to no avail. They rolled down the sides of her face and dampened her pillow, which was far too used to this by now.

“Why couldn’t you have just come with me?”

\----

Amity’s head smacked against the ground and she rolled, stumbled to her feet into an unsteady stance. Blood trickled down her cheek and it was getting harder to see from her swollen right eye. Her entire body ached, her muscles begged her to rest but she didn’t give in. Not yet, not while her mother was watching.

Boscha came at her and Amity dodged the kick that came for her head, arms coming up to block the punches that followed. She waited for an opening, found it and dropped low, kicking Boscha’s legs out from under her. Amity straddled her opponent and returned the punches, hammering her fists down on the hands that blocked Boscha’s face. All she had to do was knock her out. Then it was over. 

There was a shift and suddenly Boscha’s boot slammed into her chest, knocking her off. Amity reeled back and Boscha moved into her, cracking an elbow into her cheek and making her teeth rattle. Amity snarled in anger, annoyed that Boscha wasn’t letting up, and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her down and smashing a knee into her face. Boscha cried out in pain as blood spurted from her nose, but still she refused to go down. A fist connected with Amity’s stomach, winding her, and she doubled over, realising her mistake too late as Boscha’s arm snaked around her neck, trapping her in a sleeper hold. Amity stumbled, tried to shake her off, but Boscha’s hold was tight and strong, determined to knock her out. 

Amity’s legs gave out and she kicked uselessly, bloody spittle flying from her mouth. Her eyes bulged and she was making that noise that she hated, the noise that people made when they were being choked. She gurgled and clawed at the arm around her neck, trying desperately to break the hold. Even when Amity’s nails sliced through Boscha’s skin, she still held on, only receiving a hiss of pain for her efforts. Her face was probably redder than a tomato and she cringed internally at the thought of her mother seeing her like this. Weak, pathetic and helpless.

Almost as if hearing her thoughts, her mother’s voice pierced through the ringing in Amity’s ears.

“That’s enough, Boscha.”

The sleeper hold was released and Amity collapsed to the ground, coughing and spluttering. She sucked in mouthfuls of air and filled her burning lungs, her trembling hand clutching at her chest. Tears and blood stung her eyes, her vision blurry. 

She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball so that she could shrivel up and die.

“Disappointing, but expected.” Odalia said with an exasperated sigh. She circled Amity, her golden eyes boring into her, searching for every flaw to pick at,“each day I train you, build you, and this is all you have to offer? Boscha has beaten you numerous times and not once have you won against her. If it weren’t for the Emperor’s insistence on keeping you here, I would have discarded you long ago. You dishonour the family’s name with every defeat and this is something that I simply cannot allow. Go again.”

Amity’s eyes widened and her head snapped up to meet her mother’s cold gaze.

“Again?” Amity echoed.

“ _Again._ ” Odalia repeated.

Amity glanced at Boscha. The request seemed to make even her look uneasy. Her magenta hair was slick with sweat and 2 of her 3 eyes were badly bruised. She leaned on one side, putting all of her weight on one leg. Amity recalled the knee stomp she had performed earlier, suspecting that she may have done more damage than she thought. She lowered her head.

“We can’t, we-” Before Amity could continue, the doors of the training room swung open and Kikmora stepped in, hands behind her back.

“The Emperor requests an audience with Amity Blight and Boscha,” Kikimora announced, looking over the two with a narrowing eye, “I would advise that they get themselves cleaned up before gracing his presence.”

Kikimora bowed and Odalia returned it, waiting for the assistant to leave before turning her attention back to Amity and Boscha. There was a flicker of annoyance in her eyes. Her mother had a particular distaste for interruptions.

“It seems like we have no choice but to continue this tomorrow. I want the two of you here at the break of dawn.” Odalia turned to leave the room and stopped at the door, her head inclined towards Amity. Her words were laced with venom, “I will _not_ be disappointed tomorrow, do you understand?”

“Yes mother.” Amity answered feebly.

And with that, her mother left the room.

They helped each other to the medical room, where spells were cast on them to boost healing and repair any broken bones or fractures. The healers worked in silence, seeming to know where it hurt without having to ask and provided all the right treatment. Any pain that Amity had was now reduced to a dull throb and all of her bruising had gone down. When they were finished with medical, they went to the changing rooms to take a quick shower and tidy themselves up before changing into the clothes that signified them as members of the Emperor’s Coven. They did without the mask.

“I’m sorry for choking you.” Boscha said. 

They were making their way to the Emperor’s room, their feet loud as they walked along a lengthy corridor.

“It’s okay.” Amity said quietly, “I’m sorry about slamming my knee into your face… and the knee stomp.”

“Always something to do with knees…” Boscha mumbled.

They walked in silence for a bit, then Boscha spoke up again.

“You need to stop holding back and beat me already.”

Amity turned to her and frowned, “what?”

“You heard me. You need to stop holding back on me. I don’t know _why_ you keep doing it but it needs to stop. I know we’re not friends or anything, but…” Boscha’s eyes fell to the floor, “having to beat you everyday and then listen to your mom belittle you for it, it hurts, y’know?”

Amity’s eyes widened in surprise, “Boscha, I-”

Before Amity could finish, she was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Boscha jammed a finger into her chest, “tomorrow, when you fight me, you don’t _dare_ hold back. I don’t want to hear any more excuses, I’m sick of it. It’s gonna be a fair fight and we’re gonna beat the _shit_ out of each other, you hear me? If I think for even just a _second_ that you’re restraining yourself, I’m gonna tell Odalia. Got it?”

Amity pushed Boscha’s hand away and glowered, gritting her teeth as she was forced to nod in agreement. If her mother found out that she was spending so much time training her, only for her to lose on purpose, then she was sure that she’d be dead.

Amity had no doubt about that. 

She shoved past Boscha and they resumed their walk until they arrived at the Emperor’s throne room. Kikimora greeted them, satisfied that they no longer looked like badly bruised fruit, and guided them inside. Emperor Belos sat on his throne, one leg crossed over the other, holding a glass of neon liquid that he swirled around mindlessly. His eyes fixated on them as they approached. They bowed before him, not daring to meet his gaze.

“Ah, Amity Blight and Boscha. I have heard wonderful things about you two. How splendid it is to know that the youth within my coven are excelling above standards. Please, rise. There is no need for formality.” Belos said.

Amity and Boscha stood and raised their heads. The beating heart behind the Emperor was steady, calm. He sat his glass down and stood as well, clasping his hands behind his back as he approached them.

“You are probably wondering why I have summoned you both. It is rare that I request to speak with the children within my coven, after all.” He took a breath, looking between them, “you see, plans have been pushed forward. As to what plans, you needn’t worry. Such matters are out of your hands, but I do need your help in executing them.” 

Amity straightened as Emperor Belos circled them, his voice level as he continued, “there is a human girl, I’m sure you know her, that has been allowed to mingle in this world for far too long. She has dabbled in the Titan’s magic, enrolled in one of our schools and has interfered in my affairs with the Owl Lady. I have also received word that she wishes to take after her mentor and remain covenless. I cannot allow this to happen.” 

He stopped in front of Amity, who was now standing rigid. Her mouth had gone dry and her stomach lurched. She was pretty sure that her face was paler than usual.

“Amity Blight, you are quite a sight to behold. I must ask, have you brought forth the beast within you yet?” Belos asked.

Amity’s blood ran cold.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Your Excellency.” She managed to say.

The Emperor chuckled and grasped her chin, “you needn’t play coy with me, girl. I am well aware of what you are. A hybrid; the offspring of a witch and a werewolf.” He pried her mouth open with a metal finger, exposing her fangs. From the corner of her eye she could see Boscha’s mouth fall open, staring in disbelief. 

“Quite an interesting creature you are. Your kind has been fabled to be nothing more than a myth, for a hybrid is said to be impossible. Yet here you are in all your glory.” He retracted his hand, leaving the taste of metal in her mouth, “so I ask again, have you brought forth the beast within you?”

“No… no I haven’t, Your Excellency.” Amity said quietly.

His eyes searched hers, trying to find a lie that wasn’t there. When satisfied that she was telling the truth, he turned on his heels and returned back to his throne.

“Well, you are still young. It’s only natural that it hasn’t occurred to you yet, that’s why I have plans in place to force it out of you. You’re gonna need it, after all.” Belos said as he sat down. He picked up his glass again and swirled it, “starting tomorrow you will have 6 days to bring the human girl to my doorstep. Any later than that and there will be consequences, do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Excellency.” Boscha and Amity said in unison.

They gave a formal bow and turned to leave, but something ate at Amity. A burning question that she needed to know the answer to. She hesitated in the doorway, then turned around. Her gloved hands suddenly became clammy.

“If I may ask, what will happen if the human is not brought to you in time?”

Amity tried her best to keep the concern from her voice, she really did, but Belos picked up on it. She could tell by the way he ever so slightly tilted his head. She didn’t have to see beneath his mask to know that he was smiling.

“She will be killed by my own hands and you will be stripped from my coven. And we know what happens to covenless witches now, don’t we?”

An invisible force pushed her back before she could say anymore and the doors were slammed shut. She stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide as trepidation set within her.

_She was going to have to capture Luz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all too happy about this chapter. I feel like my pacing is off and there is some parts that could of been improved, but oh well. I know this concept has been played around before, but I'm hoping to put my own little spin on things.
> 
> And yes, Luz' outfit is pretty much taken from Beta Luz (minus the beanie and hairstyle.) It's too good not to include.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, comments are always appreciated! <3  
> (My Tumblr is heulo-y if you'd like to follow for updates.)


End file.
